The Hole
The Hole is a cave system that is home to the vital monorail link between Mistpeak Valley and Millfields, with a secondary passageway that leads to Mourningwood. When the Hero and Walter first travel into the monorail station, they are able to see the monorail being blown off the rails by an explosion. It is later revealed that The Hole is the home of the Hobbes and they are responsible for attacking the monorail, perhaps as a likeness to Hobbe Cave in the original Fable and Fable II. It is slightly smaller than other regions in Fable III, although multiple routes throughout it can be undertaken after the initial journey with Walter. The Hobbes have established their own settlement there, including building themselves "a little castle" (a small wooden fort). There also seems to be a great deal of ancient architecture in The Hole, which is far too elaborate to have been built by hobbes. There is a gnome located inside the combat arena, where it appears a Cullis Gate once stood, where you and Walter fight the hobbes. He is on the top right of the entrance to the arena as you pass from Mistpeak Valley to Mourningwood. You can shoot him before the battle if you are careful not to venture too far into the doorway. Also there is a gnome on your right just past the crashed monorail car. Millfields Monorail Station Millfields Monorail Station is the monorail station in Millfields. The area is separate from the rest of the Hole cave system, and has its own entrance. The station is out of use since the monorail was sabotaged by hobbes for no apparent reason. There is a silver key in there along with a chest. The in-game map details this key as belonging to the Mistpeak Valley area, confusingly. Mistpeak Monorail Station The Mistpeak Monorail Station is the boarding point of the monorail at the Mistpeak end. The main entrance to the Monorail Station can be accessed at the bottom of Mistpeak Valley. The only time that NPCs are found at the station is at the beginning of the related quest, after which they all evacuate the station immediately. Trivia *Despite its name it is not actually a monorail as it is suspended by two rails. *During the main quest while making your way out with Walter, he pauses and wonders who had built a huge structure knowing it couldn't have been Hobbes due to their "stubby fingers". Glitches *A glitch can occur when you are in the hobbe fortress where, despite all the hobbes being dead, the portal to the Road to Rule does not appear. There is no way to reverse this glitch, and you must either revert to a previous save, or completely restart your save file. *When you enter Mistpeak Monorail Station for the first time, before the monorail car has crashed, if you look down into the cave below, you will spot the monorail car wrecked at the bottom, despite the fact it hasn't even crashed yet. Category:Fable III Locations